camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan roe
Personality john is a creative and intelligent person. Unfortunately as a side effect of this he can often be seen as erratic or odd. While this is true to some extent he is also a loving person who cares deeply for his friends and family. While he can be slow at getting to know people,once he does he stays loyal to them. He has fast reflexes which he often can't control.(e.g someone goes to high five him and he grabs there arm and twists it backwards). He is always up for a intletical challenge or debate so he often hangs out with kids from the athena cabin History Oliver roe was studying classical history and on a trip to mt olympus he met a woman. Calling herself hannah she made oliver feel so cham and peaceful when they were together. She followed him back to his home of new zealand,were they lived for a while. After a couple of months it became apparent that hannah was pregnant with her child. At this time she revealed her true name. She was really the goddess Harmonia. She told him that he would have raise their child on his own. she explained the laws of her not being allowed contact with him. She told him that she would have to leave to have the child at mt olympus,but then would come back to give him her child. She said goodbye and left him. Then a couple of months later,when he came home from work,he found a baby boy on his door steep. Oliver was heartbroken that she never said anything to him. He found a note in the side,saying that it the child ever was in danger take him to where they had meet. She had also put a sword next to the baby and another note saying to use it if they ever needed it. ''' '''John roe grew up living with his single dad,oliver. He told john that her mother had left them,but that it wasn't her fault. His dad had a job as a classics teacher and he would tell john the stories of the romans and greeks. Oliver knew that some of these stories were true and that john would need to know them some day. All the stories made john both curious and creative about legends and myths. By the time that he was 10 he had a amazing knowledge of religions from around the world. oliver also taught john how to play the violin,guitar and sing. he was so good that when he came to the camp he was put in the apollo cabin before he was claimed. with his His peaceful attitude made him a target for bullies and so he took up martial arts to protect himself. Despite this he never needed them. When one such bully,will johns, came to him and tried to beat him up, john was able to charm him down and stop any fight from happening. When john ended high school he used his natural charm to become a leader of the school. He used the power that this entailed to end fights and conflicts. Unfortunately he went up against jame winy. Jame was attacking a smaller student and when john intervend he pulled out a knife. Jame tried to stab john,but the knife had no effect on him. He then managed to not only convince jame to calm down,but also the school not to stand jame down. '''during this time he also became a amazing athlete at this time. '''As john was walking home from school one day he saw what could only be described as a harpy attack him. He ran home,to his father,who managed to kill it with a sword that he had been given by Harmonia years ago.The next thing that john knew they were on a flight to mt olympus. Once they arrived oliver took him to the spot that Harmonia and oliver had met. After standing her for only a second there was a flash of light. a nymph appeared and greeted the 2 of them. a astonished 'john was told by both his father and the nymph about his true heritage. the nymph told him that he would have to go somewhere safe from monsters. john was reluctant to leave his father,but realised that if he stayed he would be a danger to not only himself but also his friends and family. He wished his dad goodbye before the nymph took him away to camp half blood.' weapons The main weapon that john uses is a pair of long gauntlets made of Celestial bronze. He got them when he first came to the camp and demonstrated his martial arts skill. When he went to the armory to have a weapon made for him he was asked if he had any experience with weapons,so that they would know what kind to make. He told them that the only training he had in any sort of fighting was martial arts. They told him that that would be enough and made him the gauntlets. They are strong enough to block swords and arrows(but still n. on the top of them there is the peace symbol carved in. when he isn't using them they become normal black gloves with a green peace sign on them. when she says the word pax(latin for peace) they become the gauntlets. he also has a magic violin that when played carms those who hear it. while not very useful in combat he often can find uses for it. it was a gift from his mother who gave it to him via hermes. there are 2 disadvantages. first is that he must be playing a real song and the second is that it can be used against him(once again the person using it must know how to play) Powers less than a month level of power. Relationships Category:Characters